2007 Truthiness Awards/Nom
Suggest Categories For Nomination * Featured Article of the Year and Writer of the Year are categories that will be voted on. Please post nominees under one of the categories below, or create your own category. Nominees should be from the calendar year 2007. Best Short Article Afghanistan Ace-o-aces 04:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Best Opening Line Best Overall Line Best Created Article Best Found Article Best Caption * If you like one of these, "sign" your name under it (two hyphens "-" followed by four tildes "~" with no spaces in-between). The three photos with the most "agreements" will be voted on. Skeletons Found in an Embrace Image:HuggingSkeletons.jpg|"What do you want to eat?" "I don't know. What do you want to eat?" "You decide." "No you decide." --El Payo 12:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) New Washington Dollar Image:NewWashingtonDollar.jpg|Mint releases Barbara Bush commemorative coin. '--Alethic Logic 19:35, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' New York City Taxis Celebrate 100 Years Image:NYCTaxis.jpg|"On a related note, the Pine Tree Air Freshener celebrates its 100th anniversary tomorrow." --OHeL 23:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) President Awards Medal of Honor to Retired Army Helicopter Pilot Image:GWBushArmyLtColBruceCrandallRet.jpg|"I'm a big fan of your work on F-Troop." --OHeL 23:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) --Pro-Lick 23:37, 14 December 2007 (UTC) President Bush Address the 2007 GOP Governors' Conference Image:GWBushPodium.jpg|You go to speeches with the podium you have. --El Payo 00:13, 28 February 2007 (UTC) --Pro-Lick 23:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Indian Festival of Gardens Image:IndiansFestivalGardens.jpg|"Oh, What a feeling! We just landed the Toyota warranty claims call center contract!" --OHeL 11:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Hands of Peace A Lebanese boy adds his handprint during a peace rally in Beirut. Image:ChildHandprintsWall.jpg|Michael Jackson collection bedsheets on sale this week only at Bed, Bath and Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 03:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' President Bush and a New Black Friend Image:Bushandfriend.jpg|Despite loosing her home in Hurricane Katrina, Ms Jones found the time to console a lost and distraught 'special needs' man, and let him play with her mobile phone. --Careax 00:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Bushandfriend.jpg|"George Bush doesn't care about black people's overtime minutes." --El Payo 00:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Terrorist Confesses Image:KhalidSheikhMohammedCaptured.jpg|"NO SOUP FOR YOU!" --Careax 07:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Roller Derby in Denver Image:RollerDerbyRef.jpg|Liza Minelli sinks to a new low. --Careax 02:14, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Orangutans Play With Monitor For A Study Image:OrangutanVideoGame.jpg|Wikipedia Administrator logs in '--Alethic Logic 17:09, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Hottest Bollywood Couple Image:AbhishekBachchanAishwaryaRai.jpg|"So when can we start adopting African orphans?" --Careax 05:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) The Greatest President Ever Vetoes Democrats Timeline Bill Image:GWBushWalksAway.jpg|"VeTO, veTO, it's off to work I go..." '--Alethic Logic 20:02, 2 May 2007 (UTC)' Queen Elizabeth II Visits Jamestown with Dick Cheney Image:QueenElizabethDickCheney.jpg|Really? His friend? In the face? - The Lake Effect 23:14, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Nude Photo Shoot Image:RowNakedButts.jpg|''A Chorus Line'', starring the entire population of Abu Ghraib. --Careax 14:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) The Greatest President Ever Before Boarding Marine One Image:GWBushWalkSouthLawn.jpg|"One of these days, Cheney's gonna make me a real boy!"--MC Esteban™ 02:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) The Greatest President Ever Visits Jamestown Image:GWBushJamestownVisit2.jpg|"Why the hell aren't you over there, fighting them over there so you don't have to fight them here?" --OHeL 00:46, 15 May 2007 (UTC) A Tiger Dives Into Pool After Some Food Image:DivingTiger.jpg|Now if only we could teach your children how to swim by throwing Krispy Kreme into the pool, we'd be set. - The Lake Effect 00:00, 17 May 2007 (UTC) A Gorilla Escapes His Enclosure At A Zoo Image:ZooGorillaEscapes.jpg|Standard of Taco Bell employees falls even further. --Careax 01:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) A U.S. Soldier Uses A Pair of Binoculars Image:SoldierBinoculars.jpg|"I still can't see a way out of Iraq." Ace-o-aces 17:48, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Bono Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever Image:GWBushBono.jpg|Are you still married to Cher? - The Lake Effect 23:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Map of U.S. States As Countries With Similar GDP Image:StatesAsCountriesByGDP.jpg|The worst part is that there is still no place where English is the primary language. --Randroid 22:36, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Video Purportedly Shows Suicide Bomber Graduation http://blogs.abcnews.com/theblotter/2007/06/exclusive_suici.html Image:SuicideBomberGraduation1.jpg|After finishing summa cum laude Abdul looked forward to completing a prestigious MBA (Master of Bomb Assassination), a very short career as a murderer, and then retiring to a bloody puddle on the sidewalk. --Careax 06:42, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Knut, the Polar Bear Image:KnutCoversEyes.jpg|For the first time in his short life, Knut understands the name "Stephen Colbert." For the first time ever, he has learned fear. - The Lake Effect 21:41, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Space Shuttle Atlantis Heads to Kennedy Space Center Image:ShuttlePiggyback.jpg|And nine months later, the new Boeing 787 was born. WrongOfTexas 18:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) The French Celebrate Bastille Day, July 14, 2007 Image:EiffelTowerFireworks.jpg|The French weren't sure who this Bastille fellow was. But after seeing his frightening and mighty fireworks they decided to surrender immediately, just to be safe. --Careax 23:49, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Father of The Greatest President Ever Donates His Service Revolver To Museum Image:GHWBushPistol1.jpg|"If I have to spend one more goddamned day with that asshole Clinton, I swear to God..."--MC Esteban™ 09:10, 23 July 2007 (UTC) * Oh, I second that. - The Lake Effect 22:16, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Oscar The Cat Can Tell When Hospice Patients Will Pass Image:CatPredictsDeath.jpg|"Don't fear the reaper. I want chicken, I want liver, I want a cadaver, please deliver..." --OHeL 01:24, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Presidential Candidate Fred Thompson Speaks To VFW Image:FThompson108thVFW.jpg|The more senile veterans wonder, "how did District Attorney Branch escape from my television set?" - The Lake Effect 23:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) A Terrorist Is Brought To Gitmo Image:GitmoDetainee.jpg|This is what you get for causing trouble at a John Kerry speech --YetiCGN 07:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Bigfoot Discovered In Pennsylvania Image:JuvenileBigFoot.jpeg|The one day Rick Santorum forgets to shave... - The Lake Effect 06:52, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Girl With Eight Limbs To Undergo Surgery Image:8LimbGirlMum.jpg|"She is great a doing the floors" says drunken mother, "she is like a human roomba."--Eviltwin 21:03, 8 November 2007 (UTC)